FF Complicated Love
by HappyVirus Hun97
Summary: Cinta ini sungguh terlihat begitu rumit. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ?


**Title : Complicated love**

**Author : Ryouta97**

**Main Cast :**

**Park Chan Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol Of EXO**

**Jung Soo Jung a.k.a Soojung Of F(x)**

**Support Cast :**

**Kim Myung Soo a.k.a Myungsoo Of Infinite**

**Bae Suzy a.k.a Suzy Of Miss A**

**Other Cast :**

**Find In The Story**

**Genre : School Life, Humor, Sad-romance**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada didalam cerita adalah sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri dan juga Agency mereka.**

**Author Note's : Hello para pencinta FF , selamat membaca FF abal-abal buatan saya.**

**Ini adalah FF pertama yg aku posting disini, jadi harap memaklumi segala kekurangan saya *bow***

**Maaf, Jika terdapat banyak typo(s) atau alurnya tidak sejalan, saya mohon dimaklumi. Dan juga saya minta maaf sebelumnya kalau terdapat isi cerita yang agak mirip dengan FF hasil karya orang lain. Tetapi sungguh, ini FF hasil ide murni saya.**

**Tolong kasih saran dan kritik dg kata-kata yg sopan ne ! **

**Kalau suka sok dibaca, atuh ! Kalau tidak, ya jangan dibaca ****

**»»»»» HAPPY READING «««««**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Author POV**

Soojung menggerutu tidak jelas karena eommanya begitu memaksanya untuk tinggal di Apartemennya Chanyeol.

Dirinya menatap sebal eommanya yang hanya tertawa kecil melihat putrinya yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

"Eomma, tinggalkan saja aku bersama Kwon Ahjumma, asal eomma tidak meninggalkanku bersama Chanyeol." Rengeknya dengan menarik kecil lengan baju eommanya.

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah Soojung-ah."

"Eomma jebalyo." Soojung menatap eommanya dengan puppy eyesnya. Tetapi tetap saja eommanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda kalau dirinya tidak menyetujui permintaan putrinya.

"Eomma..." Rengeknya semakin menjadi dengan mengkerucut bibir kecilnya.

"Berhenti merengek seperti itu Soojung-ah." Ujar eommanya datar dengan menghela napas berat karena putrinya yang masih saja merengek.

~~0~~

Bagaimana tidak ? Soojung merasa sangat kesal jika bertemu dengan Chanyeol, karena jika mereka berdua bertemu pasti akan terjadi perang mulut hanya karena masalah sepele.

Soojung benar-benar menatap dengan kesal kearah eommanya yang hanya tersenyum sendiri. Akhirnya Soojung mengalah juga dengan pendirian teguh eommanya yang tidak bisa mengubah keinginannya. Dia tahu sifat Eommanya ini, jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu pasti tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mengelaknya bahkan merubahnya termasuk dirinya ini.

"Aissh~ eomma menyebalkan." Soojung memalingkan wajahnya dengan mengkerucutkan bibirnya menatap keluar jendela mobil yang sedang berjalan mengantarnya menuju ke Apartemen Chanyeol.

**Chanyeol POV**

Aishh... Aku merasa kurang nyaman setelah Eomma memberitahukanku kalau dia ( Soojung ) mulai hari ini akan tinggal di Apartemenku untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

Aghh~ aku pikir eomma sudah gila dengan meninggal seorang yeoja bersamaku.

Eomma memang tampak dekat dengan keluarga Jung, tetapi tidak juga harus meninggalkan Soojung di Apartemenku.

Haahh... Aku menghela napas panjang dan menghempaskan tubuhku kasar kesopa panjang yang ada diruangan Apartemenku.

Aku kembali menghembuskan napas kasar karena mengingat Soojung yang begitu cerewet dan tidak pernah damai denganku.

Bagaimana mungkin Ahjumma Jung berpikiran untuk meninggakan Soojung bersamaku.

Bisa-bisa aku dan dia akan beradu mulut setiap harinya.

Pandanganku langsung beralih kearah pintu kamar Apartemenku yang diketuk. Aku memutar malas bola mataku. Aku yakin 100% kalau orang yang berada dibalik pintu itu adalah Soojung dan eommanya.

'Eomma... Aku bisa gila jika satu atap dengannya.' Teriakku dalam hati.

~~0~~

Aku beranjak pergi berjalan kearah pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ya." Sapa Jung Ahjumma dengan ramah saat aku sudah membukakan pintu.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar sapaan ramah dari Ahjumma Jung. Tetapi senyumku seketika lenyap saat aku melihat Soojung yang tengah menatapku dengan datar.

Tetapi masa bodoh... Toh aku harus bersikap baik didepan Ahjumma Jung.

Aku mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan membantu membawakan koper milik Soojung, Aigoo... cukup berat juga.

Aku tidak habis pikir, apakah dia mengisi batu bahkan besi didalam kopernya sehingga seberat ini.

"Eomma, apakah eomma sudah gila meninggalkanku disini bersama seorang namja." Rengeknya bagaikan anak kecil saat eommanya yang sedang melihat suasana Apartemenku.

"Eomma terpaksa harus meninggalmu bersamanya. Hanya beberapa bulan saja eomma pergi ke Amerika. Eomma janji akan langsung kembali setelah bisnis eomma sudah selesai."

Cih, lihat saja sikapnya yang kekanakan membuatku merasa sakit melihatnya.

"Eomma bagaimana kalau dia..."

"Aigoo Soojung-ah, jauhkan pikiran burukmu tentang Chanyeol. Eomma percaya Chanyeol itu anak yang baik." Potong Ahjumma. Dan aku langsung mendelik tajam kearah Soojung yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan curiga.

"Bukankah begitu, Chanyeol-ya ?" Tanya Ahjumma menoleh kearahku dan aku langsung mengangguk dengan tersenyum simpul.

Aishh... Bagaimana dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu ? Aku bukanlah namja brengsek yang menjadikan semua ini adalah kesempatan.

Kini Aku pun hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah ya, eomma pergi dulu." Ujarnya dengan mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Soojung. Soojung hanya menatap eommanya dengan sedih.

"Chanyeol-ya, Jaga Soojung, ne !"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan terakhir Ahjumma. Dia memintaku untuk menjaga anaknya. Aku hanya menatap kosong kearah Ahjumma yang meninggalkan Apartemenku.

Sekarang hanya ada aku dan Soojung yang tertinggal. Aku hanya menatapnya datar yang kini tengah berjalan kearahku.

"Heh Yeol, bantu aku membawa koperku." Pintanya.

Tetapi aku hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman sinis.

"Shireo." Ujarku dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganku kedada. Dan dapat kulihat dia menatapku kesal.

"Aishh~ kau menyebalkan." Gerutunya.

Dan kemudian dia sendiri yang berjalan pergi dengan membawa kopernya kearah kamar. Akupun tersenyum jahil melihatnya yang tampak begitu kesulitan membawa kopernya.

**Soo Jung POV**

Tega sekali dia membiarkanku membawa koper berat ini. Yah... Aku sadar ini juga koper milikku sendiri jadi wajar saja dia tidak mau membantuku.

"Yaakk..."

Aku langsung memekik keras saat memasuki kamar. Bagaimana tidak, dalam 1 buah kamar terdapat 2 buah tempat tidur yang jaraknya kira-kira 3 meter.

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakanku langsung berlari menuju kamar dengan raut wajah yang terlihat tampak khawatir.

"Wae ?" Tanyanya.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan hanya menunjuk kearah 2 buah tempat tidur itu. Chanyeol mengikuti arah jari telunjukku dan memutar bola matanya saat mengetahui kalau aku berteriak hanya karena 2 buah tempat tidur itu.

"Aishh~ kau ini kenapa ? Berteriak hanya karena melihat 2 buah tempat tidur." Dengusnya kesal dan kemudian dia kembali pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar.

Bingung karena harus bagaimana ?

Apa aku akan tidur satu kamar dengannya ? Oh tidak ! Bagaimana kalau dia melihat cara tidurku yang begitu berantakan.

Bisa jadi dia akan menertawakanku.

Aghh... Shireo ?!

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Hoammm..."

Soojung terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mengeliat untuk merenggangkan otot tubuhnya.

Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Kosong (?)

Tentu saja kosong. Bagaimana tidak kosong ? Karena semalam Chanyeol disuruh Soojung untuk tidur diluar karena dia kalah taruhan.

Taruhan ?

Ya, taruhan untuk siapa yang berhak tidur didalam kamar. Dan ternyata Chanyeol kalah (?)

Oleh karena itu, dia terpaksa harus tidur diluar.

Soojung hanya tertawa kecil mengingat perang perebutan daerah kekuasaan kamar. *LOL XD*

**-Seoul Art High School-**

Soojung berjalan menuju kearah kelasnya dengan raut wajah yang begitu masam.

Padahal saat terbangun tadi dirinya merasa senang karena telah berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengalah darinya.

Tetapi sekarang, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk karena harus berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Hanya karena masalah pergi kesekolah.

Masalah sepele (?)

Soojung melemparkan ranselnya keatas meja saat dirinya sudah berada didalam kelas.

Myungsoo yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya terlihat sedikit terlonjak kaget dan dia terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya saat dia tahu kalau orang yang melempar ransel tersebut adalah Soojung. Teman dekatnya.

"Waeyo Soojung-ya ?" Tanyanya dengan menatap Soojung bingung.

Mendengar Myungsoo berbicara kepadanya, Soojung langsung menoleh kearah samping dan berubah tersenyum simpul menatap Myungsoo.

Bagaimana dia tidak tersenyum ? Orang yang ada disebelahnya ini adalah orang yang disukainya.

"Aniyo oppa." Jawabnya asal.

Dan Myungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban singkat dari Soojung.

"Soojung-ya, Jung Soo Jung..."

Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki kelas dengan berteriak memanggilkan nama Soojung. Semua orang yang berada didalam kelas langsung menatap bingung yeoja itu.

"Waeyo, Jinri-ya ?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit menghela napas karena melihat sahabatnya, Choi Jin Ri berteriak tidak jelas.

"Wae ? Kenapa kau harus berlari ?" Tanya Soojung tidak sabaran untuk mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Jinri.

Tetapi Jinri hanya tersenyum sembari sedikit mengatur napasnya yang tidak karuan.

"Hahh ka-kau barusan berangkat kesekolah dengan... Aww."

Belum sempat Jinri menyelesaikan ucapannya, Soojung terlebih dahulu menendang tulang kering kakinya dengan mendelik tajam, seperti berkata 'diam ! Atau akan habis ?'

Sehingga membuat Jinri menggidik ngeri dan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dengan meringis menahan rasa sakit dibagian kakinya.

"Waeyo ?" Tanya Myungsoo yang terlihat sedikit bingung melihat mereka berdua.

Tetapi dengan cepat Jinri menutupi salah bicaranya didepan Myungsoo, sehingga Myungsoo mudah percaya begitu saja.

**##**

**.**

**.**

**- Seoul Art High School, Canteen -**

Myungsoo sedang bersama Sehun dikantin, dia sedang menikmati Semangkok Ramyun dan segelas Jus Jeruk.

"Myungsoo oppa." Seru seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah suara manja milik Soojung.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Myungsoo menoleh keasal suara begitupun dengan Sehun yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Mwo ?"

"Bisa bantu aku ?" Ujar Soojung dengan tersenyum manis dan ikut duduk bersama Myungsoo dan Sehun.

"Membantumu apa ?" Kata Myungsoo yang masih fokus memakan Ramyunnya.

"Menyelesaikan tugas sejarah dari Choi Seonsangnim." Jawabnya dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya agar Myungsoo mau membantunya.

Karena Myungsoo selalu saja tidak bisa menolak permintaan Soojung jika gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Bagi Myungsoo, Soojung tampak sangat manis jika seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Kapan ?"

"Sekarang !"

"Oke, tapi kau harus membantuku menghabiskan Ramyunku terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya dengan menyumpit mie ramyun dan menyuapkannya kepada Soojung.

Dan Soojung hanya mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya untuk menerima Ramyun dari Myungsoo kedalam mulutnya.

Mereka tidak menghiraukan banyak mata yang menatap iri kearah mereka. Tatapan tidak suka, karena Myungsoo termasuk namja yang populer disekolah mereka.

"Yakk ! Myungsoo-ya, bisakah kau tidak membuatku merasa iri." Ujar Sehun dengan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dia iri melihat kemesraan Myung-Jung yang ada dihadapannya.

Tetapi Myungsoo dan Soojung sama-sama tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sehun yang sangat lucu jika sedang cemberut.

"Kau mau juga, hemm ? Aaa..." Myungsoo menyodorkan sumpit yang sudah berisi mie ramyun kearah Sehun. Tetapi Sehun malah tertawa geli sendiri membayangkan dirinya yang akan disuapi oleh Myungsoo.

"Ah lupakan." Ujarnya.

Myungsoo dan Soojung kembali tertawa, tetapi kali ini tawa mereka berdua pecah sehingga Sehun pun ikut-ikutan tertawa.

~~0~~

Myungsoo dan Soojung kini berjalan bersama-sama menuju kearah ruang kelas dengan senda gurau. Sesekali Soojung mencubit pinggang Myungsoo jika dia kesal dengan cara canda Myungsoo.

"Hey Soojung-ya, Myungsoo oppa. Kalian terlihat mesra sekali. Apa Kalian berdua berpacaran ?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang tidak sengaja bertemu mereka berdua dijalan.

Soojung dan Myungsoo saling berpandangan satu sama lain mendengar pertanyaan yeoja itu.

Kemudian Soojung tertawa renyah. "Haha... Suzy-ya, aku dan Myungsoo oppa hanya berteman. Iya kan, oppa ?" Tanya Soojung dengan menoleh kearah Myungsoo untuk mendapat persetujuannya.

Dan benar, Myungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh mianhe, Aku pikir kalian berpacaran. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kalian benar berpacaran saja. Hehe... Sudah ya, Bye !" Suzy sedikit terkekeh dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah Myung-Jung yang hanya tersenyum canggung.

Mereka berdua seakan memikirkan perkataan Suzy, tetapi sedetik kemudian wajah Soojung langsung berubah kembali ceria seperti awal dan merangkul Myungsoo menuju kearah kelas.

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dikelas, Myungsoo mulai membantu Soojung menyelesaikan tugas sejarah yang dimintanya. Myungsoo tampak sesekali menjahili Soojung yang tengah menulis dan tentu saja Soojung tidak hanya tinggal diam. Dia memukul pelan pundak Myungsoo dengan berteriak kesal.

"Yakk ! Oppa berhenti menggangguku." Teriaknya.

Tetapi, Myungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat Soojung yang mulai kesal. Dia suka sekali melihat ekspresi wajah Soojung yang terlihat manis jika sedang kesal bahkan marah.

Chanyeol yang kebetulan berada didalam kelas hanya bisa mendengus kesal dengan menatap datar kearah Myung-Jung.

"Ck, dasar anak kecil." Ocehnya sebal dan kembali memfokuskan pandangan kelayar ponselnya.

**##**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Apartemen Seoul -**

Chanyeol baru saja tiba di Apartemennya lebih awal dari Soojung. Dia mendengus kesal karena Soojung yang tidak ingin ikut bersamanya.

Lalu Soojung (?)

Yap... Tentu saja Soojung lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki ketimbang pulang dengan Chanyeol yang baginya menyebalnya.

Karena tapi pagi saja berdebat untuk pergi kesekolah.

Chanyeol baru saja melepaskan seragamnya.

"KYAAA !" Teriak Soojung yang tiba-tiba terkejut saat dirinya memasuki kamar dan melihat Chanyeol yang dalam keadaan telanjang dada.

Chanyeol memegangi jantungnya yang hampir copot akibat terkejut suara teriakan yang mengejutkan itu. Dia menoleh kearah pintu kamar dan melihat Soojung yang berdiri disana dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi matanya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan segera mengenakan kaos putihnya. Dia berjalan kearah Soojung yang kini sudah melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Wae ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan datar saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Soojung.

"APA KAU INI SUDAH GILA ? KAU MELEPASKAN PAKAIAN TANPA MENUTUP PINTU KAMAR TERLEBIH DAHULU. KAU TAHUKAN ? KALAU SEKARANG INI KAU TINGGAL DISINI TIDAK SENDIRIAN LAGI." Soojung tiba-tiba saja berteriak memarahi kecerobohan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Soojung yang begitu keras ditelinganya.

"AISH~ ITU SALAHMU KARENA PULANG TERLALU CEPAT." Chanyeol balas berteriak dan kini membuat Soojung yang harus menutup telinga dan Soojung menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya karena Chanyeol berani berteriak padanya.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

"Padahal kau baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah saat aku pergi. Lalu, Bagaimana kau bisa pulang secepat ini ?" Lanjutnya lagi tanpa berteriak. Dia berbicara dengan nada biasa, Slow tapi datar dan dingin.

Kepalanya pusing karena harus ikut-ikutan berteriak karena tidak sabar melihat Soojung yang berteriak padanya.

"Myungsoo oppa yang mengantarku. Wae ?" Ujarnya dengan mendelik bangga kearah Chanyeol.

Raut wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah muram saat mendengar nama Myungsoo. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyukai Myungsoo, entah sejak kapan dia mulai tidak menyukai Kim Myung Soo.

"Myungsoo dan Myungsoo lagi..." Ujarnya dengan berlalu meninggalkan Soojung yang sesang menatapnya bingung.

**##**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol POV **

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas kasar saat melihat Krystal yang hanya memasak makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tidakkah ia berpikir kalau disini masih ada aku ?

Aku menatapnya kesal saat dia benar-benar tidak menghiraukan aku yang duduk didepannya.

Dia masih bisa melahap makannya sedangkan aku hanya bisa menahan rasa laparku yang bercampur dengan perasaan kesal.

Aku mengketuk-ketuk jari telunjukku diatas meja makan berharap dia melihatku. Dan aksiku berhasil karena aku rasa dia mulai risih dengan ketukan jariku.

Karena tiba-tiba saja dia mendelik tajam kearahku, seperti berkata diamlah atau sendok makan ini akan melayang.

Aku tersenyum kaku saat melihatnya menatapku begitu.

Dia bukan saja cerewet, menyebalkan dan juga kekanakan tetapi dia juga mempunyai sisi yang mengerikan.

"Wae ?"

Kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulutnya, dia memang gampang sekali berubah mood. Tadi mengerikan dan sekarang dia berubah dingin.

"Kau tidak melihatku disini ?"

"Aku melihatmu, kau pikir aku ini buta eoh."

"Nah, kalau kau melihatku kenapa hanya menyediakan sepiring makanan ?"

"Kau punya kaki dan tangan sendiri, kan ?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya, aku bisa mengerti maksudnya yang menyuruhku untuk berusaha sendiri.

"Kau tega ?" Tanyaku dengan mengkerucutkan bibirku.

"Kenapa tidak ?"

Yaakk... Bisanya dia bilang begitu padaku. Ternyata aku baru sadar kalau ternyata dia memiliki hati iblis dibalik sikapnya yang cerewet.

"Aishh~ baiklah. Aku akan membuatnya sendiri."

Aku beranjak kedapur dengan menahan perasaanku yang ingin membunuhnya detik ini juga saat melihatnya yang tersenyum sinis.

"JUNG SOO JUNG."

Aku berteriak kekencang mungkin meluapkan kekesalanku yang berhasil dikerjai oleh yeoja cerewet itu.

Ternyata dia membuatkan Sushi untukku. Tetapi dia sengaja tidak memberikannya padaku.

Sedangkan dia, hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarku yang meneriakkan namanya.

'Akan kubalas kau nona Jung.' Batinku.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Seorang yeoya tengah memandang lekat seorang namja yang sedang memakan sandwich nya dipojok kantin. Namja yang disukainya sejak dulu.

Ya, namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Namja yang pandai dan juga mahir bermain gitar. Rasanya ia ingin menghampiri namja itu andai saja Byun Baekhyun tidak datang dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar merusak rencana yeoja itu untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Sehingga ia hanya mengkerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena rencananya gagal untuk menghampiri namja idamannya selama ini.

~~0~~

**Soo Jung POV**

"Jung Soo Jung." Panggil Cho Seonsangnim.

Akupun melangkah kakiku menuju kedepan kelas untuk mengambil hasil ulangan harian matematika.

"Tingkatkan belajar menghitungmu, Jung Soo Jung. Karena sebentar lagi kita akan melaksanaan Ujian Awal." Ujar Cho Seonsangnim dengan memberikan kertas itu padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut.

Aghh~ sungguh memalukan, ternyata nilaiku terendah dari yang lain.

~~0~~

Saat waktu istirahat, aku membolak balik nilaiku. Aku menatap nanar kertas yang aku pegang. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Park Chanyeol mengambilnya dari tanganku.

"Heh tiang listrik kembalikan kertasku." Teriakanku mulai terdengar menggema didalam kelas saat Chanyeol merebut kertas hasil ulangan harian matematikaku yang dilaksanakan selasa mimggu lalu.

Tidak perduli banyak mata yang menatapku bingung.

Aku tetap berusaha merebut kembali kertas yang diambil Chanyeol, Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya kearahku dan kemudian dia berlari keluar kelas membawa kabur nilaiku.

"Yakk ! Chanyeol-ya, kembalikan nilaiku !"

Aku tanpa sadar memanggilnya akrab dan dia tampak menghentikan larinya dan menoleh sebentar kearahku yang mulai berlari kearahnya.

Tersirat diwajahnya kalau dia kurang percaya mendengar namanya dipanggil akrab.

Aku tersenyum sinis melihatnya terdiam, tetapi ketika menyadariku yang sudah hampir sampai dia kembali berlari dengan mengejekku.

Agghh... Teriakku frustasi melihat tingkahnya. Haruskah aku membiarkan Chanyeol melihat nilaiku yang jelek ?

Aishh... Bisa gawat jika dia melihat nilaiku. Bisa-bisa dia menertawakanku dan mengejekku habis-habisan.

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku berhenti berlari saat dihalaman belakang sekolah, aku tersenyum bangga karena aku bisa membalasnya dengan merebut nilainya.

Penasaran ! Hemmm... Berapa nilainya ?

Aku jadi ingin tahu seberapa pintarnya dia ?

Perlahan aku membuka lipatan kertas nilainya dan...

Buahaha... Aku tertawa lebar melihat nilainya yang sangat bagus 37, 25.

Tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan merebut nilainya kembali, terlihat diwajahnya kalau dia tampak kesal memandangku.

"Buahaha... Nilaimu ternyata bagus juga." Cibirku dan aku langsung mendapat semprotan marah darinya.

Dia memukul pundakku dan mengomel tidak jelas sehingga membuat telingaku menjadi panas mendengarnya.

Tidak tahan mendengar ocehannya, akupun pergi meninggalnya yang kini mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya padaku.

**Author POV**

"Haha... Bagaimana nilaimu seburuk itu."

Tawa Chanyeol langsung pecah saat Soojung memasuki mobil miliknya. Sehingga Soojung hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal.

**BBUUKK !?**

"Berhenti menertawakanku, Park Chan Yeol." Kata Soojung sembari mendaratkan buku yang ia pegang ke kepala mulus Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol langsung meringis kesakitan, dia protes karena Soojung yang seenaknya saja memukul kepalanya.

Tetapi raut wajah Soojung seakan tidak merasa bersalah karena telah memukul kepala Chanyeol.

Sehingga Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus kesal dengan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

~~0~~

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Soojung, kali ini kau yang harus tidur diluar. Aku bahkan sudah seminggu mengalah padamu untuk tidur diluar. Jadi sekarang giliranmu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan menunjuk kearah Soojung yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur.

Soojung langsung mendelik tajam memandangi Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki kamar.

"Kau tega padaku hah ?" Soojung setengah berteriak mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Apakah namja itu benar-benar sudah gila ? Menyuruh yeoja untuk tidur diluar.

"Kau saja tega padaku." Jawabnya santai dengan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Yakk ! Kau ini pendendam sekali." Soojung semakin berteriak dengan melemparkan bantalnya kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menutup telinganya, dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengambil resiko gangguan pendengaran.

Tetapi Soojung masih saja berteriak tidak jelas, entah apa yang ia bicarakan namun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan Soojung.

"Ahh berhenti berteriak nona Jung. Kau bisa membuat pendengaranku rusak." Erang Chanyeol kesal, dia balik melempar bantal yang digunakan Soojung untuk melemparnya. "Kaaalau kau tidak ingin tidur diluar. Ya sudah, tidur saja ditempatmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Shireo."

Soojung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi keluar dengan membawa selimut tebalnya.

Dan membanting keras pintu kamar, sehingga membuat Chanyeol harus menghela napas panjang untuk tidak berteriak.

~~0~~

**Chanyeol POV**

_**Nal annaehae Jwo~**_

_**Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeoga**_

_**Jwo~**_

_**Oh, sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni**_

_**Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo**_

_**achimi wado sarajiji marajwo Oh~**_

_**Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi**_

_**[Nabi Nabi]**_

Tiba-tiba aku di kejutkan oleh bunyi dering ponsel Soojung yang tertinggal diatas tempat tidurnya.

Mungkin dia lupa membawanya.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ketempat tidurnya, meraih ponsel miliknya yang terus saja berdering.

'Myungsoo Oppa'

Aku berdesis kecil saat melihat nama Myungsoo yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

5 buah panggilan tidak terjawab.

Masa Bodoh... Aku hanya membiarkan ponsel miliknya yang terus berdering menunggu jawaban.

Mungkin karena Soojung tidak menjawabnya,.maka Myungsoo mengirim pesan singkat ke ponsel Soojung.

_**Kau sudah tidur, Soojung-ya ? Maaf jika aku mengganggu tidurmu. Tetapi aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam untukmu. Oh ya, jangan lupa dengan janjinya besok.**_

_**Sampai bertemu besok.**_

_**- Myungsoo -**_

Cih, ternyata dia hanya ingin mengatakan itu.

Aku menggerutu tidak jelas saat membaca pesan singkat dari Myungsoo.

Aku sempat berpikir, janji apa yang mereka buat ?

Mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu besok pagi.

Aku meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas tempat tidurnya setelah 10 menit aku mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Kulirik kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Apa dia benar-benar sudah tidur ?" Batinku entah kenapa merasa kasihan membiarkannya tidur disopa.

Aku berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan dapat aku lihatnya yang sudah tertidur lelap. Aku mendekat dan berjongkok didepannya dan memandangi wajahnya yang tampak manis jika tertidur. Tidak ada ocehan dan teriakannya, yang ada hanya kedamaian.

Tanpa sadar aku menjauhkan rambutnya yang menutupi mata indahnya. Dia sungguh terlihat tampak cantik. Dan Entah kenapa aku mulai tertarik dengannya.

Aku terkejut saat dia menggeliat, aku segera menarik tanganku kembali. Takut jika saja dia akan terbangun. Tetapi kenapa mataku menjadi ikut mengantuk saat melihatnya yang begitu nyenyak.

Entah kenapa aku langsung terduduk dengan kepala yang kuletakkan didekatnya yang sedang terlelap.

**Author POV**

"Huwaaa..." Soojung yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendapati kepala seseorang didekatnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Namja jangkung ini benar-benar tertidur meskipun dengan posisi duduk.

Chanyeol langsung terbangun saat mendengar suara teriakan Soojung yang begitu keras didekatnya. Meski dengan keadaan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

**BUUKK... !**

"YAA ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tiba-tiba Soojung melempar bantalnya tepat mengenai wajah Chanyeol dengan setengah berteriak.

Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya lebar ketika mendapat timpukan bantal dari Soojung dengan mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak melihat aku tertidur disini hah ?" Chanyeol balas berteriak. Sehingga membuat Soojung harus menutup telingannya.

"Jangan berteriak ! Kau ingin membuat telingaku tuli hah ?"

"Yang berteriak duluan siapa, eoh ?"

Soojung langsung terdiam, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh menyalahkan orang lain padahal dirinya sendiri yang memulai duluan.

"Aisshh~ sudahlah ! Aku ingin pergi mandi dulu. Aku hari ini ada janji." Desisnya sembari melemparkan kembali bantal kewajah Chanyeol dan kemudian dia berlari menuju kearah kamar. Dengan tersenyum puas.

"Yakk ! Jung Soo Jung." Pekik Chanyeol geram.

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol pergi menggunakan mobilnya untuk mengikuti Soojung dan Myungsoo yang pergi menuju kesuatu tempat.

Entah itu dimana (?)

Chanyeol sungguh seperti menguntit yang ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh sang idol.

Mobil mereka berhenti disuatu tempat yang sangat indah.

Myungsoo langsung menarik tangan Soojung saat mereka turun dari mobil. Itu ia lakukan agar Soojung bisa mengikutinya. Dan Soojung hanya menurut saja ditarik oleh Myungsoo kesana kemari.

"Oppa kau ingin membawaku kemana ?" Tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

"Ikuti saja aku !"

Myungsoo tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah Soojung yang sedikit kebingungan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, benar-benar seperti mata-mata. Dia mengekor dibelakang mereka dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi agar Myungsoo dan Soojung tidak mengetahuinya.

"Nah... Indah tidak ?" Tanya Myungsoo saat sudah sampai ditempat yang ditujunya. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Soojung.

Tempat yang penuh dengan bunga sakura yang indah.

Soojung langsung terpaku ditempat dengan keindahan bunga sakura yang begitu cantik dan indah.

"Wahh... Sungguh indah, Oppa." Ujarnya kagum. Myungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Soojung menyukai tempat itu.

"Bagaimana oppa tahu tempat ini ?"

"Aku sudah berkali-kali kemari."

Soojung mengangguk mengerti, dia memilih berjalan kedepan untuk melihat lebih dekat lagi akan keindahan bunga sakura itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan Kim Myung Soo, yang berhasil membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"O-oppa." Suara Soojung terdengar sedikit bergetar karena dia tampak terlihat terkejut dengan perlakuan Myungsoo yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Hemm ?" Sahutnya dengan suara lembut dengan meletakkan dagunya dipundak Soojung.

"A-apa yang oppa lakukan ?" Suaranya bahkan terdengar semakin bergetar saat mendengar suara lembut Myungsoo yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya bisa menatap geram dengan mengetapkan giginya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja ingin seperti ini." Sahut Myungsoo dengan mempererat tangannya didaerah pinggang Soojung.

"Oppa, jangan seperti ini !"

"Waeyo, Soojung-ya ? Kau tidak suka ?"

"Bukan begitu oppa tapi..."

"Ssttt... Jangan menolaknya ! Aku tahu kau menyukainya, bukan ?"

Sebelum Soojung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Myungsoo membalik tubuh Soojung agar berhadapan dengannya dan langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir ramun Soojung.

Sehingga Soojung hanya bisa diam menatap bingung mata Myungsoo yang sedang menatapnya lekat.

Semakin lama tatapan mata Myungsoo beralih kearah bibir Soojung yang sedang ia mainkan jarinya disana.

Myungsoo terlihat sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan semakin mendekatkan kearah wajah Soojung dan...

CHUU~

Myungsoo mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir ramun milik Soojung, Sehingga pemilik bibir ramun itu hanya membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yg terjadi. Myungsoo benar-benar menciumnya saat ini.

Dan Chanyeol ikut membulatkan matanya tidak percaya melihat adegan kissing Myungsoo dan Soojung.

Entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu panas melihat adegan itu. Sehingga tanpa sadar dia mematahkan dahan pohon yang ada didekatnya.

**Soo Jung POV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali untuk memastikan apakah aku ini sedang bermimpi atau tidak.

Tetapi aku rasa tidak, karena saat aku rasakan bibir Myungsoo yang begitu lembut dibibirku. Aku merasakan degupan jantungku yang berdetak begitu cepat bagaikan kereta api.

Omo... Apakah ini benar ? Orang yang aku sukai selama ini ternyata menciumku hari ini.

"Soojung-ya, Saranghae ?" Ujar Myungsoo berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku saat dia sudah melepaskan ciumannya.

Dia menatap begitu lekat wajahku yang kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat mendengar apa yang dikatanya.

Jantungku kembali berdegup cepat. Apa aku tidak salah dengar ? Dia baru saja mengatakan 'Saranghae ?'

"Soojung-ya. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo ?"

Myungsoo kembali mengulang kata-katanya saat mendapatiku yang hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"O-oppa, a-apa aku sedang bermimpi ?" Kataku dengan balik menatapnya. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya. Itu pertanda kalau aku tidak bermimpi saat ini.

Kyaaa... Aku menjerit dalam hati karena senang. Andai saja aku tidak malu, mungkin aku sudah jungkir balik untuk meluapkan rasa senanganku.

Tetapi belum sempat aku menjawabnya, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering sehingga Myungsoo terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Park Chan Yeol ?"

Aku menatap tidak percaya saat melihat nama 'Park Chan Yeol' yang tertera dilayar ponselku.

Bukannya aku tidak menyimpan kontak namanya ?

"Nugu ?" Tanyanya.

Tetapi aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku sedikit menjauh untuk menjawab panggilannya.

"Waeyo ?"

"..."

"Aishh~ kau bisa melakukannya sendiri !"

"..."

"Yaakk ! Kau kejam sekali. Arra, arra aku akan segera pulang "

**Piip ****

Aku langsung memutuskan sambungannya dan kembali berjalan kearah Myungsoo yang tengah menatapku heran karena aku berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Mengganggu saja." Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Oppa, kita pulang saja ! Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan."

Myungsoo terlihat senakin bingung dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba meminta pulang. Tetapi sesaat kemudian dia langsung mengangguk mengerti.

Dan mengantarkanku pulang ke Apartemen. Dan tentu saja aku tidak memberitahunya kalau itu adalah Apartemennya Chanyeol.

**###**

.

.

**Chanyeol POV**

Setelah aku menggagalkan Soojung memberi jawaban pada Myungsoo. Aku langsung bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kearah mobilku.

Agghh sial...

Kenapa hatiku begitu sakit melihatnya berciuman dengan Myungsoo. Aku kenapa ? Kenapa denganku sekarang ? Berpikir keras mencari jawaban akan pertanyaanku sendiri. Bahkan aku berulang kali memukul pengemudi mobilku untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku.

Tiba-tiba saja mataku menangkap 2 sosok yang tengah berjalan mesra menuju mobil mereka. Ya, mereka adalah Soojung dan Myungsoo.

Aku mengepal kuat tanganku melihat Myungsoo yang berjalan dengan meraih pinggang Soojung.

Cih... Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Aku berharap, Soojung belum memberi jawabannya pada Myungsoo." Batinku. Dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum mereka mendahuluiku.

Dijalan aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi.

Aku sempat berpikir, apakah aku mulai menyukainya ? Sehingga aku merasa sakit melihatnya seperti itu ?

Agghh~ Tapi, Entahlah. Aku malas untuk memutar otakku mencari jawabannya.

**Author POV**

Soojung menutup pintu dengan cara membanting keras. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang duduk didepan TV, Chanyeol menoleh kearah Soojung yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri ?" Ujar Soojung dengan menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku namja, Soojung-ya. Mana mungkin aku pergi belanja." Sahutnya dengan santai.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kajja temani aku pergi belanja !"

"Shireo !?"

"Yakk ! Kau ini bagaimana ? Menyuruhku tetapi tidak ingin menemaniku. Ka-jja !" Gerutu Soojung dengan kesal, dia berusaha untuk menarik tangan Chanyeol agar dia berdiri. Tetapi Chanyeol malah balik menariknya sehingga tubuh Soojung harus terjatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya Chanyeol.

"Yakk ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Teriaknya marah. Dan dia langsung menjauh dari atas tubuh Chanyeol.

Tetapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Membuatku agar tidak berteriak lagi." Jawabnya asal.

"Yakk ! Kau ini, Sudahlah aku pergi sendiri saja."

Ujar Soojung dengan sebal, dia langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya tertawa.

"Ya, Soojung-ya. Tunggu aku !" Teriak Chanyeol dengan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berlari menyusul Soojung.

Soojung tidak menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol, dia terus berjalan dengan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Soojung-ya, kau marah padaku ? Ayolah jangan marah lagi, aku akan mengantarkanmu pergi berbelanja." Teriak Chanyeol berusaha meredakan amarah Soojung. Tetapi Soojung terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan serta teriakan Chanyeol.

Sampai dirinya menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol, barulah Chanyeol mnghentikan aksi mengejar Soojung.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat dan kembali ke Apartemennya dengan langkah gontai.

"Kenapa dia yang menjadi marah padaku ? Bukankah yang seharusnya marah itu aku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sopa saat dirinya sudah kembali ke Apartemennya.

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soojung keluar dari Supermarket dengan membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan. Mulutnya sedari tadi tidak hentinya mengguman tidak jelas karena Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyusulnya datang kemari.

Tetapi baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya dijalan, tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil yang begitu panjang dan berhenti tepat didekatnya.

Sehingga Soojung terlihat sedikit terkejut, tetapi rasa terkejutnya langsung berubah menjadi rasa senang karena Chanyeol yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Kau ini cepat sekali marahnya. Kajja kita pulang ! Jangan menolaknya lagi !" Ujarnya dengan mengambil semua belanjaan yang dipegang oleh Soojung.

Dan Soojung langsung tersenyum dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil milik Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**Myung Soo POV**

Aku sedikit tersenyum saat melihat orang yang aku tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi baru saja datang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Soo Jung. Yeoja yang baru saja aku minta menjadi kekasihku.

Dia tampak menyunggingkan senyum manisnya saat melihatku yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Pagi oppa." Sapanya yang masih tersenyum manis. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya ditempat duduknya.

"Pagi, Soojung-ya." Jawabku singkat.

Aku terlalu bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Karena dia yang terus saja tersenyum menatap siapa saja yang memasuki kelas.

Aku sempat berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan Soojung ?

"Soojung-ya, waeyo ?"

"Kenapa ?" Soojung balik bertanya dan dia tampak mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aish~ oppa, aku hanya merasa bahagia saja." Jawabnya dengan kembali tersenyum.

Bahagia (?)

Aku menatapnya bingung, bahkan aku terlihat sedikit menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal karena terlalu bingung dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang menatapku seperti itu.

"Bahagia karena ?"

"Aishh~ apa oppa melupakan hal yang kemarin ?" Dia mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan bodohku.

"Ahh lupakan ! Mungkin aku kemarin hanya bermimpi saja." Lanjutnya lagi dengan sedikit merengut.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Bahkan ini yang aku tunggu sejak tadi, ternyata dia masih mengingat hal yang kemarin.

"Ahh aniyo, Soojung-ya. Aku serius dengan ucapanku."

"Jeongmalyo ?" Tanyanya yang langsung tersenyum menoleh kearahku. Dan aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ahh senangnya." Teriaknya dengan bangga dan langsung memegangi wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit bersemu merah.

Ahh... Apa mungkin dia membalas perasaanku ?

Kalau benar begitu, akupun merasa senang sekali.

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chan Yeol POV**

Agghh...

Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Aku selalu melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Ternyata Soojung membalas perasaan Myungsoo.

Padahal aku sungguh berharap dia tidak membalasnya, tetapi aku salah. Sangat, sangat salah. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat mereka yang terus tertawa bahagia.

**Author POV**

Hubungan Myung-Jung sudah berjalan genap 1 bulan. Mereka menjalaninya dengan baik, tidak memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol yang terus tersakiti dengan kemesraan mereka berdua.

Bahkan Soojung kini terlihat sangat jarang bersama Chanyeol, dia sekarang lebih banyak bersama Myungsoo.

"Chanyeol-ya, kau pulang duluan saja ! Aku pulang bersama Myungsoo oppa."

Yahh.. Itulah kata-kata yang selalu Chanyeol dengar jika ingin pulang sekolah bersama Soojung.

Apakah itu tidak menyakitkan ?

Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia harus mencintai gadis yang dulunya sangat tidak ia sukai.

~~0~~

Malam itu, Myungsoo mengajak Soojung untuk makan malam di Restaurant milik ayahnya, dia benar-benar bahagia karena bisa mengajak Soojung jalan bersamanya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Myungsoo menggandeng tangan Soojung untuk keluar dari Restautant. Tetapi ketika dipintu keluar, tanpa sengaja Soojung menabrak tubuh seorang yeoja yang ingin masuk kedalam Restaurant, sehingga membuat yeoja yang ia tabrak itu harus terjatuh.

"Ah mianhe nona, aku tidak melihat anda." Ujarnya seraya membantu yeoja itu untuk berdiri kembali.

Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum. "Nan gwaenchanayo." Sahutnya, dia tersenyum manis kearah Soojung, tetapi senyum manis yeoja itu langsung menghilang ketika melihat wajah Myungsoo.

Dan Myungsoo pun langsung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat yeoja itu, ada rasa tidak percaya saat melihat wajah yeoja yang ditabrak oleh Soojung.

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

Detakan jantung Myungsoo seakan terhenti dan sedetik kemudian degupan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Mata Myungsoo dan yeoja itu saling bertemu, raut wajah mereka sama-sama shock melihat wajah orang yang ada didepan.

"Park Jiyeon ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please !**

**Untuk kelanjutan FF ini !**


End file.
